


Do I know you or a I just imagining it?

by TraitorXIII



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, More tags later, One Night Stands, awkward crushes, awkward romances, not a lot but some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraitorXIII/pseuds/TraitorXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo hated everything about his life. He hated his family and he hated the building he lived in. He even hated himself.<br/>. . . . .<br/>Well, that was, until the hot new boy moved in next door to him and talked to him the night they were run out of their apartment building and they finally started talking.</p><p>Deep down inside, though, Nico had the feeling that he knew that boy. But from where was the question? It's not like he knew a lot of people or even had a lot of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quit looking at me with those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! For a while now I've been thinking of Jason/Nico and then I had a dream about these two in this same situation!  
> Oh let me know what you think! This is practically my first fanfiction, so don't judge me too hard!
> 
> Please enjoy!

If there was one thing that Nico di Angelo know more than anything, it was the fact that he hated his life.

He hated the fact that his father didn't give two shits about him. He hated the fact that his stepmother also didn't care about him. He hated the fact that his sister, Bianca, was thousands of miles away and they never talked much anymore. He hated the fact that his half-sister, Hazel, was always busy with school and her boyfriend.

However, most of all, Nico di Angelo hated himself.

He hated the way that he let his life turn out. He hated the fact that he graduated from school with a solid C average and had next to no friends. He hated the fact that he was now going to college and how much he hated it there. He hated he stupid little apartment building that he lived in.

Since he couldn't afford college as well as he'd like, and it's not like his dead-beat dad was any help to him, he had to go and get a shitty job at some shitty department store that he only made minimum wage. He had to get the cheapest little apartment too. He hated it there. His neighbors were loud and annoying and most of the time, the hallways smelled like dead animals or drugs. Usually it was drugs. Sometimes, when he was trying to sleep, there were gunshots heard too.

Nico really really hated his life. There wasn't a single golden thing in his life.

Well, aside from Bianca, there was his new neighbor next door. Now Nico hadn't seen much of him. Only the occassional glimpse. Usually they only ran into each other when one was leaving and the other was coming home.

But that boy was h-o-t, hot. His blond hair and electric blue eyes made Nico want to swoon at every white-toothed smile he was given. He was tall and he had broad shoulders. Slightly tanned. He kind of reminded Nico of a surfer, too (although what would a surfer be doing in New York, Nico had no idea).

A loud blaring ringing made dark brown eyes, nearly black, open as fast as they could. The body they belonged to looked around frantically. What in the everyloving fuck was that sound and what timew as it? Nico turned his head towards the clock and squinted his eyes. 3:12 a.m.

Wow, had he really only been asleep for a half hour? His hands shot up to his eyes and he aggressively rubbed them. Damn it all.  
The sound only seemed to be getting louder and Nico swore that he could hear sirens in the distance. That meant that that stupid loud blaring was a fire alarm and that meant that he should probably leave his shitty ass apartment and go outside, with the rest of the drug addicts and whatever else kind of people lived in this building.  
He threw his blankets off his bed and ran out his front door and down the staircase and out into the crowd of other people. But as soon as he stepped foot outside, he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but a large sweater and some boxers. He felt so naked.  
Nico pulled his hood up over his head and weaved his way through the crowd so he was standing in the back of everyone. He didn't want to feel their judging eyes on him.  
His hands slipped into the front of his hoodie pocket and he kept his eyes on the ground beneath him. Holy hell did he hope that they would be able to get back into the building soon, it was cold and he was half-naked and he could still feel the judging eyes of these people around him.

"You look a little chilly, there."

Nico raised his head so fast he probably could have snapped his neck. His eyes narrowed at the person in front of him. It was his neighbor, the hot one. He was almost completely naked. The only clothes he was wearing was a pair of boxers that had the words "hot stuff" written all over them. How stupid was that?

"You're one to talk." Nico replied with a snort.

"I don't get cold that easily, lucky for me, I guess." The hot boy replied, while flashing Nico a bright smile.

Nico just rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the boy, "I don't care, go away."

Nico felt the boy move closer to him. They were a few inches apart and he could literally feel the boy's body heat. Why was he so hot?

"You're too close." Nico muttered, while he took a step away from the boy.

The boy's eyebrows rose and Nico couldn't help but stare when the boy laughed. He had such a pretty laugh.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! These... our neighbors were getting too close to me so I moved closer to you." Why did he think he could go ahead and smile like that at Nico? Who did he think he was?

"I still can't believe how rundown this place is. What brought you to a place like this?"

Nico narrowed his eyes and shook his head at the boy, "None of your damn business. Leave me alone."

The boy stared at him for a second, before he let out a laugh and flashed Nico another smile, "Ooookay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry."

Nico stared at him for another second, before he turned his head away. Good. Maybe he'd finally stop talking to him.

"Hey."

Nope, he wouldn't say anything.

"Hey hey."

Nope, he would not give in.

"Uhm, they just said we can go inside, are you coming or not?"

Nico lifted his head and blinked twice. Wait, when did they say they could go back inside?

"Are you coming or not?"

Nico realized that the boy was now walking away from him and he quickly chased after him. The pair of them walked into the ratty building and Nico couldn't help but cough. He hated walking in the front entrance, it smelled the worst here. He ran into the elevator with said hot boy and leaned back against the wall. At least maybe now he could get back to sleep before he had to go to work tomorrow. God he was exhausted.

The ding of the elevator chimed and he waited for the boy to get out, before he followed him out awkwardly and walked down their hallway together. He tried his hardest to avoid looking at his ass. It was hard. Really hard.

The boy stopped in front of his apartment and before Nico got to walk past him towards his own, he felt a hand on his arm and his eyes narrowed at the hand attached to it, "You... never told me your name. I think it's about time I get to know the one neighbor that I actually like," The boy said, whilst having a smile on his face, "I mean, if you'll give it to me of course."

Nico reached up and pulled his hood down, deciding that he didn't need it up anymore. He shifted on his feet and looked away from those electric blue eyes, before he finally said, "Nico di Angelo."

"It's nice to meet you, Nico. I'm Jason Grace."

Nico slowly turned his head back and looked at Jason. He was giving Nico one of those smiles and his eyes were so intense, Nico swore he felt a spark of electricity run through his body, "Have a nice rest of your night, Nico di Angelo."

Jason opened his door and slipped inside his apartment, which left Nico gaping at his door for a few minutes.

He gathered himself and quickly headed down to his own apartment, flinging open the door and shutting it behind himself. He pressed himself back against the door and closed his eyes slowly.

Nico knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

He knew that he was going to think of the hottie with blond hair and blue eyes.

His next door neighbor.

Jason Grace.

Not just because the so-called Jason Grace was hot. No.

Nico swore that he had met Jason Grace before in the past.

But where did he know him from? He didn't know a lot of people.

It seemed to him that he would actually _have to_ talk to his new neighbor more. ** _  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I continue?


	2. Do I know you from somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've got to be kidding me, Nico!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, everyone! You've inspired me so!  
> I'm also going to try posting weekly updates! I'm going to try for Wednesdays, but who knows, they can come any other day of the week.

**Jason's POV**

"Hey, Pipes, look I'm sorry okay? I've just been really busy since I got here, okay?"

Jason sat in front of his laptop that was sitting on a small birch desk in the corner of his not-so-big room. It was true! He arrived in New York about three weeks ago and he hasn't had the chance to talk to anyone lately. He's really just been busy settling himself into his crappy apartment and tracking down his sister and her friends.

"Jason, seriously, when are you coming home? I miss you, you idiot!"

Jason brought a hand to his chin and rested it there. That was a good question. When was he going to go back to Sanfran? He hadn't been there in months and he knew that it killed Piper. It's not like he was trying to ignore her, honestly! It just more or less happened because, after all these years, he  _finally_ got in contact with his sister and he wanted to be closer to her. They had been separated for years, and now was the perfect chance to be closer to her. It's not like he was trying to avoid her! They were still dating, now weren't they? It's just been... hard is all.

"I don't know, Pipes, soon probably. But I gotta go now. Tell your dad hi for me okay?"

Piper narrowed her eyes at the video camera and didn't say anything for a little while. Jason suddenly got nervous. The palms of his hands started sweating and he wiped them on his jeans. Did Piper see through his lie? He didn't have anything to do today, really. He just... wanted to get out of this awkward video call.

After what seemed like forever, Piper finally said, "All right, Jason. Have a nice rest of your day, okay? Tell Leo I say hi when you see him!" With that said and done, Piper clicked of the screen and Jason found himself letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Ooohhhh my..." He muttered to himself, as he reached forward and closed his laptop. Could that have been more awkward? Looks like he wasn't going to be speaking to Piper McLean for a while. He felt bad, deciding that, but he couldn't stand this awkward air between them.

But first things first, he really needed to talk to Leo.

Another reason that he came to New York was because his best friend, Leo Valdez. He and Leo had been friends all throughout high school and they hadn't spoken since they graduated. But Leo somehow got his number and he helped Jason go through with moving across the country and here he was, in a really crappy apartment.

In the process, however, Jason didn't think that he'd ever find Nico di Angelo.

Jason leaned back in his chair, his thoughts more or less on the cute Italian that lived next door.

 

He remembered the first day that he moved into the building. The last box of his things were in his hand and he stalked up the stairs to the building, cursing wildly to himself because damn why didn't this building have a goddamn elevator?! He arrived at his floor and walked down the narrow hallway to his brand not-so-new-more-like-shitty apartment. His hand shot to his back pocket and he started fumbling around, trying to find his keys. When they were in his hand, he brought the keys to the door and fumbled with putting the keys in the lock. Jason fumbled for a few more minutes, cursing wildly yet again, before he finally got the key to stick into the lock.

As he turned the lock and pushed the door open, he turned his head and that's when he noticed the cute boy who emerged from the apartment next door. Jason couldn't help but stare at the boy. The end of his shaggy black hair nearly touched the tip of his shoulders and he had his eyes trained on the door. Jason took in the fact that the boy was dressed completely in black and in pants that, even from down where he was standing, looked too tight for his little frame.

Jason took in a deep breath when the boy let out a curse, before he turned on his heel and started stomping down the hallway to get to the elevator. When the boy passed Jason, Jason couldn't help but turn and watch him continue stomping down the hallway. When the boy was gone, Jason slipped into his apartment and set the box down by the door, before he just leaned back against it. His eyebrows raised the moment his mind went straight back to that mysterious boy.

He couldn't help but think about how he saw the boy look at him from the corner of his eye.

He also couldn't help but think about how the boy seemed oddly familiar.

But why, Jason didn't know.

When he was finally ready, he pushed himself off the door and decided to unpack the boxes in his bedroom first.

 

bzzt......bzzzt.......bzzzzzzttttt

Jason jumped at the sound and accidentally tipped sideways in the chair, knocking himself and the chair to the floor. He blinked twice, before he sat up and looked around. What the hell was that?

bzzt.....bzzzt.......bzzzzzzzttttt

That was when he realized that it was his phone vibrating against his desk. He stood up as fast as he could and tripped over the chair that was now face down on the floor, in the process of bolting for his phone. When he reached it, he grabbed it off the desk and brought it to his ear, practically shouting, "Hello?!" in the process.

"Whoa there, Golden boy, are you okay?"

Oh, it was just Leo.

"Oh, Leo. Hi."

He could hear Leo scoffing from the other side of the phone, "Wow, what's that supposed to mean? Just me? How rude of you, Jason!"

Jason rolled his eyes and tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder, as he knelt down to pick up the current tipped-over chair. When it was back on all four legs, he decided to go lay on the bed instead.

"So, what's up Leo?" Jason asked, his eyes trained up at the boring white ceiling above his bed.

"You're never going to believe this! I ran into Thalia today!"

Jason's electric blue eyes widened slightly, "W-what? You did? Where?!" He asked, trying to control the level of his voice. He had been here a few weeks and he still hadn't seen his sister yet!

"So I was just walking through the city, right, trying to get some parts for the new Valdezator, when I suddenly saw your sister with a group of people standing in front of the library!"

The library? What was she doing there? Thalia never went to the library.

"So anyway," Leo continued and Jason noticed the smile in Leo's voice, "I was going to run across the street and say hi to them, let them know that the big 'ol Jason Grace is in town! But when the light changed and I looked back... they were gone! I have no idea where they went! Do you believe that? It's like they just disappeared."

Jason didn't say anything and instead raised a golden eyebrow.

"Jason? Are you still there, man?" Leo asked as he got impatient with the silence.

"Leo, did you even think to actually, oh I don't know, maybe go inside the library to see if that's where they were?"

Leo didn't say anything for a few minutes and Jason finally heard a loud curse, "Oh, of course! I didn't even think of that! But you know me and libraries, I tend to get kicked out of them due to the fact that I, Leo Valdez, am loud."

Jason scoffed, "What? You? Loud? No way!"

"Damn straight!"

Pause.

"So, Jason, you _are_ coming to Thalia's party tomorrow, right?"

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"No, probably not. But when are you coming over? It's the day that you said you would, you know."

"I know what I said, but I have things to do today, Leo."

"What's more important than spending some quality bro-time with your best amigo?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew Leo couldn't see it, "I'm going to go and talk to my neighbor. Y'know, the mysterious one that lives next door."

"Wow, I am thoroughly offended, Jason Grace."

"Oh shut up, you dolt. I'm hanging up now. Bye Leo, see you tomorrow."

Before Leo even had the chance to say anything, Jason hung up the phone. He was not going to give Leo the chance to start asking him questions about the boy next door.

Jason decided to lay in bed for a while and think about that certain boy next door. He started to wonder why in the hell did his name sound so familiar. Nico di Angelo. Seriously, how did he know Nico?

Jason laid in bed until it bothered him so much that he just decided to get out and maybe get ready to go and see Nico. He rolled out of bed and slowly walked to his dresser and threw his clothes from the night before just somewhere on his floor and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a hoodie. He stumbled towards the mirror and started running his hands through his golden hair, trying to get it to look nice. He played with his hair for probably, at least, 15 minutes before deciding that it was probably as good as he was going to get it.

With a heavy sigh, he turned away from the mirror and gathered his things, before he left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Jason walked as slow as he could manage to Nico's. When he stood outside the door, he hesitated, before he raised his hand to knock on the door.

The door opened moments later and Jason nearly choked on his breath as he squeaked out, "H-Hey, Nico, h-hi! I, uhh, I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to hang out? Or... or something?"

Jason sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it as he anxiously waited for Nico to say something.

"Sure, alright fine. Hold on a second." Nico finally responded, before he shut the door behind himself.

A moment later, Nico emerged from his apartment, wearing, yet again, all black. His eyes wouldn't meet Jason's as Jason stared at him. Instead Nico quickly turned around locked his front door.

"Alright, come on, don't just stand there like an idiot."

Jason shook his head and looked around for Nico, only to realize that Nico was already halfway down the hall.

"S-sorry!" Jason called as he ran to catch up with Nico.

 

**Nico's POV**

"You did  _what,_ Nico?!" _  
_

"I literally just told you that I finally met that new guy next door and today we just hung out. Jeez, Hazel, calm down, will you?" Nico asked as smoothly as he could manage.

"You've got to be kidding me, Nico!" Hazel practically yelled, before she calmed her voice down and asked, "What's his name? Is he cute? What did you guys do?"

Nico sunk further into his couch and started nervously twisting his skull ring.

"We didn't really do anything. We just kinda went to go see a movie and stuff. I dunno."

Hazel shrieked and Nico flinched, "Oh my gods, Nico, that's so cute! Now tell me what his name is!"

Nico nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek. If he told Hazel, she would probably going around telling everyone. And he didn't want everyone to know. Especially... especially Percy.

"H-he... he doesn't have a name..."

"Nico?"

"...Yeah?"

"Why don't you want me to know his name?"

Nico let out a nervous laugh and started twisting his skull ringer faster, "No... no reason, Hazel... Sooooo... how's Frank doing?"

"Oh no, Nico di Angelo, you are not going to change the subject on me! Now tell me his name! I need to know the name of the boy that's making my brother head-over-heels!"

"Oh, wow, look at the time, sorry Hazel, I gotta sleep."

Nico quickly closed his phone and threw it across the couch. He was so going to hear it from Hazel later.

But really, he didn't want his friends knowing about his... the boy next door. At least, not yet. Maybe he'd tell them tomorrow.

Nico stood from the couch and slowly slumped his way towards his bedroom. Maybe if he fell asleep now he could fall asleep and try to forget about Jason Grace and think about how tomorrow Thalia was having a party and he was actually invited. Nico threw himself on his bed and let out a heavy sigh, before he just snuggled up to his pillow and slowly fell asleep.

 

"Nico, come on, it won't even be that bad! How far away are you?"

"Hazel, I'm literally knocking on Thalia's door." There was an irritated tone in Nico's voice as he reached a hand forward and pressed the door bell.

It wasn't Nico's fault that he was late to said party. No. Instead of blaming himself, he decided to blame the bus and the shitty directions that Hazel gave him the night before. It's not his fault that the bus was late and that he accidentally may have gotten off at the wrong station. Nor was it the fact that he had gotten lost and walked into a one-way alley. No. It wasn't his fault! It was this damn city!

The door suddenly flew open and Nico took a step back in surprise. His hand shot up to the front of his hoodie and he clenched it over his heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Nico nearly shouted, his eyes narrowing in the process of looking at said person who opened the door. A short girl with piercing golden-ish colored eyes stared at him and rolled her eyes a moment later, "Maybe if you didn't, oh, I don't know! Didn't look off into space and all, you wouldn't have gotten surprised?" Nico let out an irritated sigh and didn't respond.

"Anyway, c'mon, there's someone we want you to meet!" Hazel said, her hand shooting forward and gripping the front of Nico's hoodie.

Nico stared at her for a moment, before he quietly asked, "Wait what? Who?"

Hazel just winked at him and started tugging him along. She didn't respond to his question.

Nico sighed and willingly started following behind his half-sister. His eyes gazed around as they walked towards the second floor living room. Damn, he hated coming to this stupid giant house. No, wait, that was a lie. It was a mansion. A stupid mansion. Apparently Thalia's dad was some big shot or something and Thalia practically lives in this huge ass mansion by herself.

The pair arrived in the second floor living room and all eyes turned to Nico and Hazel. Suddenly Nico wanted to shrink in himself and disappear into the shadows, like he's been told he's so good at doing. But instead of doing that, everyone just smiled and started telling him how nice it was to see him again.

However, Nico ignored everyone.

Instead his gaze was focused on a figure in the room.

And it wasn't the figure with dark hair and sea-green eyes that was staring at him like his own eyes usually would be.

No, this time his eyes were locked upon a familiar head of blond hair.

And when that familiar blond haired person turned around, Nico's jaw fell open. His dark eyes met a pair of familiar electric blue eyes.

"Hey, everyone, I think it's time to introduce our special little guest!" Thalia shouted, to get everyone to quiet down. "Everyone, this is my baby brother J-"

"J-Jason?!" Nico suddenly interrupted, totally not believing that that was really Jason. That couldn't be Jason, his next door neighbor, was it?

"What in the hell are you doing here?!"

"Nico, Thalia is my sister."

"W-what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B^) love me those cliff hangers like that.
> 
> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
